Night At The Museum: Battle For Rebecca Daley
by thnksfrthmmrs998
Summary: Larry's Niece, Rebecca Daley, is going with her uncle to the Smithsonian to save the exhibits that have captured her heart. Only one problem, what if someone else catches her heart too while she's there? Capone/OC
1. Prologue

I've always loved history, and I really don't know why It's just always intrigued me, and I guess that's why I love my job so much.

You see, I'm the night guard at the New York Museum of Natural History. I know, I know, you all are probably wondering how I got the job, and why I'm not freaking out that the exhibits come to life.

These are simple questions to answer: I got the job because my uncle and adopted father, Larry Daley was the old night guard.

His son Nick and I always used to go with him to work and I must have just fallen in love with the place.

Oh, I guess should probably introduce myself. My name is Rebecca Daley, and I'm the current night guard at the museum. I'm 19 years old and I absolutely love my job!

My uncle's business has sky rocketed and so he left the museum and started to run the business. It's been a huge hit.

Sure, his business sure brings in the money, and I really don't have to work, but it's something I never want to quit doing. It's just too much fun.

There's only one drawback as of tonight, and that's because tonight is my last day for a while. But there was something that hurt me even more than knowing that.

What hurt the most was that the majority of my exhibit friends are going into storage at the Smithsonian Institute. Permanently.

I guess that McPhee and the board decided that people didn't care about the wax dolls and the animals anymore.

I wanted to just go up to the board and yell at them saying that people do love them! Obviously I couldn't do that.

Little did I know that there was so much more in store for Uncle Larry and myself.

I thought this was the end of the road, when really, it was only the beginning.


	2. Mr Big In the Britches

Well if it isn't Mr. Big in the Britches!

I was driving my yellow Cobalt to the museum for my last night at work. It really pained me to go there, because I was basically brought up with the exhibits, and they were my best friends! Now, they just expect me to leave like they meant nothing to me.

That's now how I work though.

I finally arrived at the museum. I parked my car and then walked inside. I saw Dr. McPhee talking to someone. This someone looked like Uncle Larry form behind but I doubted it would be him. He hasn't come visit me at work in about 8 months, why change his habits now?

I then got closer and Dr. McPhee said, "Ah, another Daley. I guess it's like a family reunion in here." I then saw the man in front of Dr. McPhee turn around and to my surprise it _was_ Uncle Larry.

He tried talking to me and saying, "Hey Becca," but I just kept walking right past him. I may live with him, but doesn't mean I have to get along with him. He followed me and said, "Becca! Becca! Wait!" he then grabbed onto my sleeve and stopped me.

I turned around and said, "What Uncle Larry?" I was a little bit irked that he picks now of all times to come back, right when everything is being packed up.

He then looked at me and said, "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I looked down for a moment and then looked up and said, "Honestly? I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would care about it." I then set my stuff down and heard Rexy moving around.

I turned around to meet Uncle Larry and saw him playing with Rexy with a giant dog rope. I laughed a little, that seems like something he would do. I then saw everyone else popping out of their crates.

Teddy went up to Uncle Larry and said, "Good to see you Lawrence! I see you've come back! I.." but he was cut off by my uncle's phone going off. I despised that stupid thing! He always had a call, a text or an e-mail from _someone_ at work. Before the whole big business thing he always had time for family and for the museum. Now though, it's work 24-7.

Teddy was also kind of surprised because he just looked and said, "Ohhhh a cricket." I laughed at what he thought the phone was.

We then heard muffled voices coming from one of the other crates. I turned to see the crate the miniatures were in shaking a little bit. I went over there to open it but Uncle Larry beat me to it.

I saw Jed and Octavious emerge and heard Jed say, "Well, if it ain't Mr. Big in the Britches himself! Come to see us on our last night?"

Uncle Larry then said, "Yeah, Jed I'm sorry I never knew! I'll try calling the board in the morning."

Octavious then said, "Sorry Larry, I don't think it'll work. I can tell you're generally somewhat concerned. However, without you here, no one would really listen. Sure I mean we have Rebecca, but she didn't have as much of an influence as you did." I nodded behind him. It was true. If I had my way none of this would be happening. He then continued, "Even the glory of Rome had to end."

He then looked dramatically off into the distance. I tried not to giggle as Uncle Larry started yelling, "Uh hello? I'm right here. Do you have to look dramatically off into the middle distance? It makes me feel even worse!"

Octavious denied him by saying, "I don't know what you're talking about." He then continued staring and Uncle Larry started to get peeved and waved his hands in front of him. Octavious just said he was looking at a nice bit of wall.

Teddy broke the fight that was about to emerge between everyone by saying, "I don't know about you all, but I would like one more stroll around the museum, as a family. I'm not one to wallow in self pity. My dear?" He then helped Sacagawea onto Texas and they started off. The cavemen and Attila gave my uncle dirty looks and even some of the animals acted weird towards him. Akmunrah came over to me, offered me his arm and said, "My lady?" I blushed a little bit and said, "Why thank you."

I started to follow and heard Octavious ask Jed if he was coming. I heard Jed say, "No I'm just gonna wallow in self pity."

We took one final walk together and soon sunrise was upon us. All the exhibits were getting back into their crates and Ak (it's the nickname I've given Akmunrah) gave me a kiss on the cheek and bid me farewell for now.

I then walked over to where Uncle Larry and Teddy were talking. I guess Uncle Larry found out the tablet wasn't going with them. Teddy was then about to tell him the "key to happiness" when his phone went off again. He said something about a Wal-Mart deal, and then looked up at Teddy and said, "The key to happiness is?"

But sadly, Teddy was already frozen.

Uncle Larry then walked over to me and said, "Come on, I'll drive you home." I knew he meant in my car so I tossed him the keys and then we wen going home.

He dropped me and the car off at his house and then went off to the office again. I looked and Nick and said, "Nicky, what are we going to do with him?"

Nick just looked up at me and said, "Honestly Becky, I don't know."

I watched Nick until Uncle Larry got back, which was around 8 at night. He came loaded with Chinese food though. Nick and I started to unpack it and I said, "This is a lot of food Uncle Larry!" Nick nodded his head in agreement.

Uncle Larry the popped his head in from the kitchen and said, "Ed from work is coming over, I thought I told you guys?"

We shook our heads no and then heard the phone go off. Uncle Larry went over and answered it and said, "Wait, wait…_JED?!_ How'd you dial the phone?" He then paused for a minute and then said, "Kahmunrah? What…Jed? Jed?" I'm guessing the line went dead.

Nick looked at him and said, "Dad was what that all about?"

Uncle Larry looked at him and said, "I don't know Nicky. Get all your stuff together you're going to your mom's place. I'll drop you off. Becky, you're coming with me. Grab some clothes."

I did as I was told and then we headed out the door. Uncle Larry dropped Nick off and I waved to my Aunt Erica. I still considered her my aunt even though they were divorced, and besides, she was my godmother too.

We then headed to the airport and we got a call from Nick. While we were walking to the gate I kept hearing Nick ask if Uncle Larry had a plan. Well that was an imaginative idea.

Uncle Larry _finally_ admitted he didn't have a plan as we boarded the plane. I vaguely knew the outline of the Smithsonian. The reason I knew was because I studied it for a couple weeks because I wanted to know where my friends were going. I knew that the archives were under the museum and that we would need special access if we were going to get to the archives. Wonder how we were going to pull that one off.

We finally landed in D.C. about a half hour to 45 minutes later. What can I say, it was a short flight. We then headed to a hotel to spend the night.

I woke up the next morning and saw Uncle Larry in another suit. Does he own nothing else now?! We then hailed a cab and went to the Smithsonian. I kind of wanted a big adventure to happen to me while I was here, but I wasn't expecting one.

Little did I know, I should have been very careful in what I was asking for.


	3. Hmm Men In Pin Stripes

Once we entered the castle, I was in total awe. They had everything here! I thought that they would just have boring ancient artifacts but they had so much more!

I started to just wander when I was snapped back to reality by Uncle Larry grabbing my arm and spinning me around to meet him.

"Hey, I just saw some Egyptian exhibit, I'm gonna go over and check it out. Don't wander off to far okay?"

I rolled my eyes and yanked my arm back. "I'm 19, Uncle Larry. Not 5. And if you need anything just call my cell phone, I'm probably gonna stay around in this area anyway."

He nodded and then went towards this huge slab of black granite. I, however, turned around and walked in the opposite direction. It was then that I saw the Al Capone exhibit.

I've read quite a lot about Al Capone, due to my father's side being Italian. But the only way I can sum up him is this:

_Al "Scarface" Capone. Chicago mob leader, ruthless killer, all around bad ass._

Yet, something about this wax doll that was made to resemble him intrigued me. It's like, I wish I could talk to him and see what he was really like. Was he the asshole that history made him out to be? Or was he totally different? But hey, I always had a thing for men in pin stripes.

I'm probably never going to find out though because I started to hear two people in a heated argument.

I walked towards the way the voices were coming from and found out it was Uncle Larry and a security guard around my age. I walked over there and found out his name was "Brundon", contrary to what it said on his name tag. *cough* Brandon *cough*.

I was just about to say something when Uncle Larry put him in a headlock with the flashlight. He then looked at me, then down to the guard's I.D. badge and then back up to me. I'm pretty sure that means he wants me to grab it.

I bent down while Uncle Larry was intimidating him and snuck the badge off his belt. I hid it in my pocket and nudged my uncle signaling the job had been done.

He released the guard and after a few apologies he finally left and grabbed my arm. He then started leading me down to a door that was labeled:

AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY!

I looked at my uncle and asked, "Soooo, what was that all about?" He smirked at me and said, "Just a minor misunderstanding."

I rolled my eyes. I had a feeling this was going to be a VERY long night.


	4. Does He Say Anything Else!

We entered the door with the help of "Brundon's" badge and Uncle Larry called Nick to see where to go. I looked down at my phone though and saw a thing to might not be good. There was little to no cell phone reception down here. I guess we'll just have to try to get some service. We then headed down the stairs that Nick told us would lead to the storage room of the archives. One problem though.

We lost all cell phone connection right as we headed down the stairs.

After walking up and down the stairs a couple times in order to try to get cell phone reception, and being unable to do so, we just decided to keep on walking. We turned down a hallway and started walking down it. As we were nearing the end of the hallway though Uncle Larry yanked me into a room on the side. I gave him a look and then started to ask, "What was that all about?! What…" but I was cut off by his hand over my mouth.

Then he proceeded to answer my question "There were some of the REAL archives workers coming this way. I needed to get us out of there somehow!" I nodded, now I understood why he basically ripped my arm out of the socket! I grabbed a uniform that looked relatively around my size and went off into the opposite corner of the room to put it on. Thank god I found a girls uniform! I put the jacket, shirt and skirt on. I then grabbed a flashlight and hooked it onto my belt. I turned around and saw Uncle Larry doing the same, except he put his flashlight on with a little more fancy light work. Show off.

He then looked at me and said, "Okay, let's go." He then, once again, grabbed my arm and started leading me down the stairs. I still don't think he realized that I'm 19, not 5! I just let him keep a hold of me as we descended deeper into the bowels of the Smithsonian.

We finally reached what looked like the storage section and saw that it was blocked off by some gates and that it also had a small security like building that, thankfully, didn't have a guard working in it. I thought we were home free and I started walking towards the gates when Uncle Larry grabbed my waist and pulled me back. He then put a hand over my mouth so I couldn't protest. He pointed to the security camera and said, "THAT'S why I wouldn't let you go!"

He then released me and went up and pressed the button. The guard, who seemed like a stoner if you ask me, believed Uncle Larry's really crappy impersonation of  
"Brundon's" voice and let us in. I snuck over as Uncle Larry distracted the guy. We then headed into the storage unit. He looked at me and said, "Ok, we're going to split up. Just yell if you find anything." I nodded and then set off in the direction that I was told to head.

I wandered around for about 10 minutes before I heard Uncle Larry call, "HEY REBECCA!"

I followed his voice and found him and thankfully the crate as well. There was only one thing that was weird about this whole situation. The crate was slightly ajar and it was surrounded by Egyptian guards. And their leader didn't look too thrilled. Right as I got to Uncle Larry he was fishing out the tablet. He finally got it out and right as he did, the one little stone on the tablet turned so it was aligned with the others. Oh no, that means the tablet's power is activated!

I heard someone yelling behind me and I turned around to be surrounded by Egyptian guards and have their nice, pointy spears aimed at me and Uncle Larry. I jumped a little in surprise. He pushed me slightly behind him, and I stepped out just a little bit so I could see. I could also see the side glare he was shooting at me but I ignored it like always.

The head guy, who looked like a Pharaoh, started talking in Egyptian. We just looked at him with blank stares. Then he shook his head and then started talking in French. Like that's going to get much better! I gave him a "What are you on?!" look. Finally he asked us, "English? English perhaps?"

Uncle Larry nodded and the Pharaoh proceeded to continued on his rant.

"I am Kahmunrah! King of the Kings of Egypt and I...Have come back…TO LIFE!" and as he ended this sentence he sprayed saliva all over my face. I wiped off my face and then gave him a death glare. Maybe if I tried hard enough he would just burst into flames. I then said, "Hey dude, say it not spray it!"

Uncle Larry just kinda looked around, and then back at me with a glare for saying something that might not help our situation. He then passed me the tablet behind his back. I grabbed it and held onto it for dear life. Kahmunrah then repeated that he had come back to life at least 3 more times; it's as if he thought we were that stupid! "Does this guy say anything else?!" I thought to myself. Little did I know I loudly vocalized my question and it was now known to everyone in this room.

Just as Kahmunrah was about to retort Uncle Larry said, "Ya welcome back. I'm Larry Daley and this is uh my niece, Rebecca Daley. We're from Brooklyn. We know your brother, Akmunrah? Great kid, very polite."

I just nodded my head as he said all this. I really didn't want to dig myself a deeper hole then I was already in. Kahmunrah rolled his eyes and said, "Oh you know baby brother! Well he always got the best of everything, even the throne! Did he ever tell you that the throne and THAT TABLET are rightfully mine?!" We both shook our heads and Uncle Larry said, "Uhhh, he may have forgotten to mention that." I tried to hide more behind Uncle Larry because honestly, I was afraid of what this whack job could do! I know he's just a wax doll normally, but as of now he isn't!

He pushed Uncle Larry out of the way, rather violently much to his distaste and marched up to me. He grabbed my arm and tried to yank the tablet out of my arms. I just grabbed onto it tighter. He finally yanked hard enough and managed to get the tablet from my hands. He then ordered his guards to leave and Uncle Larry decided he wasn't finished talking to Kahmunrah yet.

"Oh, well we thought you would've wanted the cube instead." This immediately stopped Kahmunrah and he came stalking up to Uncle Larry saying, "Uh, a cube?"

I was also running ideas through my head of what he might mean. I mean, there was the cube in Transformers. But why in God's name would you have that in the Smithsonian?! Unless it was really that much of an American icon now…

Uncle Larry then continued on, "Yeah, the cube of….Rubik! We thought you were a next level kind of guy. Your brother didn't even want to mess with that. But hey, if you aren't man enough for it we understand. Come on Becca." He then pulled me up onto my feet and started to walk out of the enclosed area we had once vacated. We were stopped though shortly after attempting to leave by Kahmunrah's guards. The man himself then came up to us and said, "Bring me to this...Cube." I had a feeling we were all in for more than we could handle. And boy was I right.


	5. Joey Motorola

Uncle Larry grabbed onto my arm and we started leading Kahmunrah and his guards towards this "cube". I was also curious as to what this was. I leaned up to my Uncle's height and asked, "So, I'm guessing this isn't the All Spark from Transformers?" I saw him roll his eyes at me and he then replied, "No. It isn't really a cube at all. You'll see what I mean though when I open it." I nodded and just continued to follow him.

We finally reached this giant crate with a tarp over it. I'm going to make a guess and say this is the "cube" then. Kahmunrah and his guards also stopped and once they looked at it Kahmunrah said, or more or less commanded, "Open it!" Uncle Larry then opened one side of the crate and told me to do the other side. Once I did though a giant blob shot out of the crate and shattered it. I stepped back and looked up to see what it was. It was a giant squid, and boy was it not happy.

I then heard Uncle Larry yell, "Becca! The Tablet!" I saw it falling and just barely had enough time to dive and catch it. But ow, was that going to leave a bruise. I then found Uncle Larry and we started running. We swerved through each of the aisles and as we did so more crates were being opened. But not because of us. No, it might have been because of the Egyptian guards throwing spears at us or the giant squid trying to crush us!

We kept running and finally we heard someone yelling and a bugle blast. We turned to see General George A. Custer riding on Indiana Jones' motorcycle towards us. He stopped right in front of us and then started to move yelling at Uncle Larry, "Take the wheel and put the lady there behind ya. This is gonna be one wild ride!"

We did as we were told and I clung onto my Uncle for dear life. I had no idea if he knew how to drive a motorcycle or if he could steer one for that fact! I watched as he fiddled with the ignition trying to figure out how to work it. We were wasting way too much time. I finally just said, "Uncle Larry I know how to do this let me!" He nodded and got behind me and I started the motorcycle with no problem. I revved the engine a couple times and then took off. I then heard Custer moving around a little next to us and he said, "Ok we're gonna give them there guards a run for their money. Because, General George Armstrong Custer, at your service." We continued riding around until we were about to hit some Egyptian guards. I started to slow down but Custer nudged me saying, "Keep goin! I'm gonna ram 'em!" I rolled my eyes but kept going. Custer lowered the flag he was carrying and with me going straight through them we successfully got through all the guards. He then stood up to celebrate, but that wasn't the best decision.

As he did this we went towards a lower pole and he didn't quite make it under with us.

He got knocked onto the ground and I was about to turn back around for him when I heard him yell, "I'm good! Keep goin!" I laughed a little but kept on going.

We were turning around a corner when I had to brake to a sudden stop. There in front of me stood Amelia Earhart. One of THE greatest pilots ever! I always looked up to her when I was little so I guess you could call me a fan. She looked down at me and Uncle Larry and asked, "What seems to be the problem here Ace?"

Uncle Larry got off the motorcycle and tried to reason with her, but just as he did so a spear hit the front wheel of the motorcycle and it ran out of air. Well, there goes our ride! Amelia then walked over and stood in front of a board with her hands on her hips and said, "I live for danger Mr. Daley. I love adventure and danger!" Right as she finished, about 6 spears came shooting at her and outlined where she had been standing. Uncle Larry grabbed me and then marched up to her and said, "What about spears?! Huh?" He then grabbed her and we ran to the door to the stairs out of the archives. We were about to leave her down here when she grabbed onto my Uncle's sleeve and said, "Mr. Daley I smell adventure and damn it! I want in!"

Uncle Larry finally gave in and said, "Ok come on then! They're not that far behind." We then ran up the stairs and found ourselves outside the Smithsonian castle. We ran around to the other side to escape the guards. We saw that they thought we ran off to another museum and they headed off towards Air and Space.

We, however, had headed around the castle and were now staring inside seeing what old Kahmunrah was up to. What we saw though kind of startled me.

When we looked inside we saw that Kahmunrah had gathered some more help besides his guards. He now has:

Ivan the Terrible and his guards, which I believe are called the Streltzie.

Napoleon Bonaparte and his French soldiers.

And last but not least, Al Capone, but in his younger years. He had about 10 mobsters behind him and they were all loaded with guns. Boy would I not want to run into him.

I saw Kahmunrah talk to them and then he sent them off. Probably to locate us and the tablet. Oh, that is not good seeing as we're right behind the castle!

I tugged on Uncle Larry's sleeve and said, "Uhhh, you know they're coming out right now and they're looking for us!!!!" His eyes widened and he grabbed both me and Amelia and said, "Come on, we've got to move."

We then walked, or more or less ran, to the art museum. Hopefully they won't find us here. But that was wishful thinking because I heard someone yelling behind us in a foreign language. I turned around and saw the Egyptian guards heading straight towards us. I grabbed my uncle and Amelia and ran into one of the rooms. Sadly there was no other way out of the room besides the entrance we came in. And that was currently being obstructed by Egyptian guards. I threw the tablet to Uncle Larry and he threw it into the Gothic Farmer painting and grabbed the pitch fork from him. He started twirling it around and Amelia grabbed it from him saying she went spear hunting in Africa.

She then threw the spear at the Egyptian guards which they caught with ease. She then said something about the tribe she went hunting with had a lot slower reflexes.

I grabbed the tablet out of the Gothic painting and Uncle Larry then grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and grabbed Amelia's arm and we went in the painting of the 1940's. When we got off the ground I saw that we were in the middle of Time Square and there was a huge celebration going on!

Uncle Larry broke me out of my moment though by grabbing onto my arm and pulling me along with him and Amelia. I then heard his phone ringing. How is it working?! We're in the 40's! I then heard him say, "Hey Nick, ya we're way past the stairs buddy." I then was waltzed off by a very handsome sailor.

He leaned down and said, "Hey doll I haven't seen you around, what's your name?" I blushed a little and said, "Rebecca Daley and you?" He tipped his hat and said, "Joey Motorola at your service." Hmm, that name seems familiar somehow. I then looked down at my phone and saw it was made by Motorola. That's where I know the name from! Just as I was about to ask him if he knew anything about phones I was then grabbed by the shoulder and spun around to see Uncle Larry running from the Egyptian guards. I then realized that I should probably get going too. I was grabbed by the waist though by Joey and he said, "Hey where you guys goin? The war's over!" Uncle Larry said, "I'm sorry I'm just tryin to run from those guys back there they're givin' me grief for bein from Brooklyn!" Joey's mouth dropped and he said, "Don't worry we'll take care of them! Hey boys! These guys are given my buddy here a hard time cause's he from Brooklyn!" Uncle Larry was then whisked away by some other people and I was left standing under an awning in the middle of Time's Square. Joey came back and said, "Hey Mister! Ya dropped your…What the hell is this thing?!" He was holding Uncle Larry's blackberry. I tugged on his sleeve and said, "Okay question. Where can I get some help around here? Because those guys are after me too and I really don't want to run into them!" He put an arm around my shoulders and laughed. He looked down at me and said, "Doll I ain't gonna let them get to you." Hmm, this could prove to be pretty interesting, plus I always wanted to be in the 1940's!

What I didn't know was that Uncle Larry and Amelia when they got out of the painting forgot to turn it around, and a certain mobster may have seen me with the tablet in the background.


	6. My Name Ain't Doll Face!

Even though I've only been in the 1940's for about 15 minutes, I love it already! Joey kept his promise and stayed by me the entire time. He kept one arm protectively around my waist and he showed me around. We were about to go out into the middle of Time Square and join all the other couples when I heard someone yell behind us, "HEY! I THINK IT'S HER!" I turned around to see Capone and his mobsters heading straight towards me. I nudged Joey and showed him. His mouth dropped open and he said, "Is THAT Al Capone?! Geez toots I didn't know ya had all of them after ya too! Come on, I'll get ya away from 'em. Ain't no one gonna hurt ya with me here!" He then grabbed onto my wrist and started leading me through the crowd. I saw him grab a random set of clothes from a nearby stand and he shoved them into my hands. "Here put these on. I've got a plan." I did as he said and changed into the nurse's outfit. Surprisingly, he picked the right size!

I came back out with my clothes in tow. He slid them into a messenger bag and then grabbed my wrist and led me off again. We stopped in the middle of the painting where the kissing couple had originally been. I heard some of Capone's men making a ruckus behind me and Joey titled my chin upwards so my face was meeting his. He looked at me and said, "Becca, ya trust me right?" I nodded furiously and he said, "Here goes nothing." He then dipped me back and kissed me. I was surprised at first but then I caught onto what he was doing. Since the couple that was kissing originally wasn't here we could pose for them. Great idea on his part!

I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him back. What can I say, he wasn't that bad of a kisser! The mobsters didn't notice it was me so they ran right around me and kept asking everyone in sight, "Have ya seen a girl with a tablet?!" All the people just gave them looks like they were crazy and they kept on searching. Too bad they didn't know I was right in front of them!

I was still kissing Joey when I felt someone rip me away from him. I struggled to get rid of my captor but I then heard them speak from behind me.

"Toots, if ya want that boy there to make it out alive I'd keep still. If not, I ain't afraid to ice him!" I was spun around to meet none other than Al Capone. Figures, he turns out to be an asshole and not a nice guy.

I ignored his threat though and yelled, "JOEY! JOEY!" I looked around everywhere for him, and I finally saw him. He was being held back by a couple of the mobsters who were awaiting Capone's orders. He looked up at me and said, "Becca, I'm sorry." I nodded and said, "Joey it isn't your fault."

He smiled up at me and Capone said, "Boys! Grab that bag from him, I saw somethin' gold in there. I'll take the girl back with me." I heard and saw the smirk on his face. I kept thrashing around and was almost out of the painting when I heard Joey yelled, "Becca! I'll come and get ya don't worry!"

I tried running away from Capone and finally got rid of his grip. I found another random girl and shoved her in Capone's arms. I then went into the crowd trying to find Joey when I heard Capone yell, "DOLL FACE I'D GET BACK HERE!" I just kept trying to get through the crowd yelling, "JOEY!" I almost reached him when I was grabbed by my waist and pulled back against someone. Guess who? Sadly, it wasn't Joey.

I saw Joey start to move through the crowd and so did Capone I guess because he looked down at me and said, "Oh doll face I'm gonna enjoy this!" He then dipped me much like Joey did and crushed his lips onto mine. I struggled to get out of his grip but he just became rougher. He was almost bruising my neck with the hold he had on it! My waist was also feeling the pain of his grip. How many bruises am I going to get in one day?!

Joey ran right past us and Capone said, "Come on doll face, I betcha dress boy's getting impatient." He then threw me over his shoulder.

We started walking towards the picture opening when he whistled to his boys. All of them came running when he did this. I laughed to myself, he had them trained just like dogs!

We then stepped out of the portrait and I finally got a good look at what I was wearing. It was a nurse's outfit alright, but the skirt part was a little too short for my liking. Meaning that Capone and his men were probably getting a nice view. I tried to pull it down as much as possible.

He then walked out of the art museum and we were heading back to the castle. I started to struggle again and was almost free when I heard SLAP! I then felt it moments later. He just slapped my ass!

I said, "Uh, excuse me! I don't remember giving you permission to do that! Now PUT ME DOWN!"

I heard him chuckle a bit and he replied, and the smirk on his face was evident in his voice, "Doll face, like it or not you're goin back with me, and we're gonna see what Dress Boy wants. And I can do anythin' I want with ya. You're just a gal!"

That ignited a fuse in me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME?! I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE OBIEDIENT GIRLS AND WILL NOT BE BOSSED AROUND!" I heard him mumble, "That's what you think doll face." I then yelled as we walked into the "treasure room" at Capone, "AND MY NAME ISN'T DOLL FACE!"

Capone then dropped me on the floor. I rubbed my butt, seeing as it took the brunt of the fall. He started to walk away when I thought, "Wow, is he really that stupid to just leave me here?!" I got up slowly and started to back track when I ran into something hard. I reached behind me and found I was feeling up a man in a suit. I turned around to see one Capone's men smirking at me. "Nice try toots. The boss ain't THAT stupid." Guess me question was answered then. He then grabbed onto my arm and led me back into the room announcing what I had done as soon as I got there. "HEY BOSS!" Both Capone and Kahmunrah looked back as he said this. I noticed when Capone saw that Kahmunrah also looked back that he was somewhat irked. I smirked at this little revelation. The mobster then continued tattling on me. "I caught the broad over here tryin to scat. Whatcha want me to do with her?" Capone got quite an angry expression on his face when he found this out and he stomped over towards me. He yanked me from the mobster and said, "Well doll face, I guess you'll just hafta stay with me then. Can't have ya runnin away now can we?" He then put an arm around my waist and led me back to where Kahmunrah was standing.

I don't think that Capone was misunderstood at all. I think history got quite an accurate description of him actually. But what I didn't know, what that I wouldn't be free of him that quickly.


	7. Seems They've Changed the Combo

As I was dragged back to the center of the room by Capone I noticed a few things. The first being everyone was currently on-looking at the scene that I was making. I'm guessing Capone wasn't too happy about this because he gripped my waist tighter and decided to put a firm grip on my arm too and he started dragging me towards where everyone was at. The other thing I noticed was that Uncle Larry was also held captive at the current moment. Great, there goes my means of escaping!

Once we got to the center of the room Kahmunrah addressed us all. "Ahh Mr. Capone and Ms. Daley, thank you for joining us. Now I'll introduce you and Mr. Daley to my companions tonight. First we have Ivan the Terrible," and he motioned to the tall man with the long, flowing silver robe and a prestigious crown set upon his head. He nodded and Kahmunrah continued. "Then we have Napoleon Bonaparte," and he motioned to the very short form of Napoleon. I know I'm not one to talk, being at a height of only 5'1, but hey I needed something to brighten up my day!

Napoleon bowed and sent a wink towards me. I felt Capone stiffen a bit behind me and I was a little surprised. Why would he care if Napoleon did that? My thoughts were interrupted though by Kahmunrah once again.

"And finally we have the young Al Capone. Ms. Daley I see you're already acquainted with him." He smirked towards me at the last part. I then replied, my voice laced with sarcasm, "Oh yes he's quite the charmer. But why should I care about whom you have working for you?" Kahmunrah wasn't at all fazed by this though because he said, "Yes, he does seem to have a way with the ladies. And Rebecca, you should care because as of right now you're our hostage and you might want to know the identities of your captors!" He said this as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. I could only assume that smirk was back on Capone's face.

Kahmunrah then waltzed over to where Capone and I were. I started thrashing around yelling, "LET ME GO! I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOU LUNATICS! LET ME GO! LET…"but my protests were cut off by Capone's hand. Kahmunrah looked thoroughly amused by this and said, "Well I see Ms. Daley still isn't accustomed to how things are going to be run around here. But let's get that tablet shall we? Gentlemen!" My messenger bag from Joey was then brought in. I struggled as much as I could to get away but Capone's grip just became tighter. They found the tablet underneath my clothes and brought it over to him.

I was then moved over to where Uncle Larry was standing. I looked at him and said, "Sorry Uncle Larry I tried." I started to tear up, not only because of the tablet but because Capone was really starting to hurt me. I then vocalized my pain to him by saying, "Do you want to crush me in half?! I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be getting away any time soon!" Capone chuckled and released his grip a bit. It was still firm and it still hurt a little, but it wasn't as big of a death grip as before. Uncle Larry smirked a little bit and said, "Its fine Becca, you didn't give it to them saying 'Oh here's the tablet that can lead to the world's destruction!'" I laughed a bit and saw that Kahmunrah was putting the tablet in the big black sarcophagus thing. He put it in and then said, while pressing random buttons on the tablet, "Finally, finally! After three thousand years, my evil army of the damned my beautiful, beautiful army shall be unleashed!" he turned around probably to add dramatic effect. Only thing was, nothing happened at all. Uncle Larry laughed while I then said, "Wow, I guess this whole unleashing underworld thing isn't really working out for ya, huh? Just must be really frustrating for you because you've waited for thousands of years to come back from the dead and everything. Now you can't get it open!"

Kahmunrah was not to be put down though because he rounded on us and said, "Fear not! I shall wait a thousand more if I have to!"

Uncle Larry then rounded on him and said, "Good, cause in a few of hours you'll just be just standing there with a frustrated expression on your face, frozen. And I'll walk out of here with the tablet, my buddies and niece. And that'll be that. I got all night."

Kahmunrah just looked and said, "Oh really? Well he doesn't!" Then a birdcage was brought in with one of the miniatures. I heard yelling and I could identify that voice in an instant. They had Jed.

I started to struggle again and said, "No! Not Jed!" I struggled so much but Capone still wouldn't let me go. I finally kicked him in the shin and he let go for a minute.

I took this opportunity to start running off when I heard Capone yell, "BOYS!" I was then blocked off by the mobsters standing in front of me. I tried to crawl through the legs and was eventually picked up and slung over someone's shoulder. I knew it was Capone because of the rough demeanor that he used to yank me from the ground. I kicked at him and beat on his back but it wouldn't work. He then set me down and grabbed both of my shoulders saying, "Look doll face! You're gonna be stayin with me now. Because Kahmunrah may tell your uncle to get that tablet all fixed up but I ain't lettin ya outta my sight."

I looked around and saw that Kahmunrah had put Jed into an hour glass. He then told Uncle Larry, "Looks like your friend here as about an hour! So bring me back the combination and he may just get out alive! Also I'd hurry up for your niece's sake, seems Mr. Capone's taken a liking to her!" I saw him turn around and I swear if looks could kill, Capone would be six feet under. He then ran off into the night and I was stuck here with these psychopaths!

Kahmunrah then rounded on me. He grabbed me away from Capone's grip and said, "I'm going to guess you know a good amount about the tablet too because I heard you earlier talking to your uncle about my baby brother. So, what has the perfect son told you? Has he told you about the other power of the tablet?" I gasped. How could he have known?!

I lowered my head and said, "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. What's it to you?!" I then spit in his face. Wow, I really wasn't helping my situation was I?

Kahmunrah wiped his face off and then said, "Oh, how about that you can keep the exhibits alive, permanently? Huh? That in order to gain permanent life you need to find a human who can love you for what you really are? Then they must say something along the lines of 'I want you to be more than a wax doll'? Sort of sounds like that movie, you know, Beauty and the Beast I believe it's called? But it doesn't have to be on both sides. The exhibit can love a human and the human doesn't have to love them back but as long as they say those words the exhibit can become human! Correct?" I lowered my head, why did he have to know about that?! I wasn't going to say anything when Kahmunrah came up to me and said, "You might want to acknowledge what I've said or the little cowboy over there might not have as long as you think." He then snapped his fingers and one of the Egyptian guards picked up the hour glass and was about ready to drop it.

No! I couldn't let them do that to Jed! I lifted my head up and said, "Yes, he told me about that. And yes, it's true." Kahmunrah smirked and he said, "Well that works out perfectly then!"

I had no idea what he was talking about! He then threw me back into Capone's grip and said, "She's all yours Mr. Capone!" Capone gladly welcomed me back and then led me off into the night. Great, wonder what he's gonna try now!

He sat me down on a bench and said, "So doll face,"

I cut him off though by saying, "I thought I told you my name ain't Doll Face!" I then turned my head away from him and crossed my arms. Two could play this game.

He then grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. He didn't look at all pleased. That's one thing I forgot about Capone, he had a nasty temper and wasn't afraid to show it or use it. His eyes seemed to burn into me while he said, "Listen, _Becca_, you're with me now and there ain't nothing ya can do bout it! I'd suggest ya don't talk back and we'll get along just fine. Because as of right now, you're my girl! And nothing is gonna change that any time soon. Now come on, dress boy said ya Uncle's tryin' to escape through that there buildin'. COME ON!" He then tried to yank me up from the bench. He did do that but I decided to sit on the ground. No way was I going with him! He stomped back over towards me and said, "Toots, it's either the easy way or the hard way with me. And so far you're gonna get the hard way!" He then yanked me off the ground and chucked me onto his shoulder. We then headed off towards Air and Space. Hopefully Uncle Larry and Amelia knew what they were doing!


End file.
